The Birds and The Bees a Torchwood fanfic
by DCIPHOENIX
Summary: When strange goings-on with birds happen, A certain Captain and an ex WPC get a little closer. Hence 'birds and the bees' #last in the series of the trio# Rated M for language... Please enjoy & R&R! xxx


Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood... sadly, Russell T Davies, the mighty Beeb (BBC Wales) do!

Also I don't own Greggs. Not sure who actually does, probably someone called Greg? *shrug*

A/N: To my Facebook friends whom I thankfully met on here – MrsJackHarkness, YourWorstNightmare-x-, Jazzola, a2agenesgirl, TheWeddingFairy, emmylou1983 Not sure if y'all watch Torchwood but here's your dedication ...I can't remember anyone else but you know who you are, lols, Gimmie a shout, if I missed you out of this list & you want a dedication. This is the third and final part of 'The birds and the Bees' trio of fanfics. If you noticed they go up in a time-line. Ashes to ashes came 1st (80s) then X-Files (90s) and now Torchwood (present day) The 1st part of this fic has been written in a notebook from 2008 :O please enjoy and it's my 11 year-old-self's fault if it's different or typo-riddled etc... So I've edited it. Rated M due to thoughts and language. Please enjoy & always R&R! _Note: when reading_ _the Greggs scene listen to 'Touchin' on my' from 3oH!3's album streets of gold, I listened to it while writing the scene. It adds affect. I think. Thanks._

**The birds and the bees.**

The dull artificial lighting and the smell of damp reflected her feelings, the sound of dripping of water in the river in the middle of the Hub which escaped the large iconic metal water tower which stood proudly on the path above them all, which many people walked past every day of every year of their lives. Unbeknown to them on what strange out-of-worldly adventures and events go on beneath their feet, above where she was sitting they were getting on with their busy lives. Their lives full of bus ticket time tables, passing exams, new fashions, old fashions, holidays, calendars, birthdays, Christmases, seeing if they're noticed by their boss, their lovers, friends, families. They're lives full of love, laughter and excitement. They're lives which was her life, before he showed her otherwise, her care - free, simple, happy-go-lucky lifestyle. That they were all experiencing above them, above her.

It was quiet in the hub, not good quiet, not bad quiet either. The sort of quiet where the team were on edge, the sort of quiet where Jack was practically itching for something to happen, the sort of quiet where Ianto was perched at the ready to make coffee, the sort of quiet which bores Gwen.

Gwen Cooper was slumped in a chair; her leather-clad feet on the desk, her heels not touching the topped glass, much to Ianto's pleasure. Her arms were lazily half folded, Tosh's Rubix cube in her right hand. Her thick black hair perfectly straight and in place due to the fact no running, shooting, fighting and world-saving has caused it not to fall out of place. "I'm so bored!" Cried Gwen for the umpteenth time, an extravagant emphasis on the 'bored.'

"Well, whatddya want me to do about it?" Jack questioned. "Walk around the hub naked? Invite you to play naked hide and seek with Ianto? Jack finished with his signature grin. Captain Jack Harkness was stood with his back to his office door. Arms folded. His eyes focused on his small team of heroes. Well two in fact. He looked in Gwen's direction, not wanting to meet her eyes, to see her expression to his odd choice of question.

But he couldn't help it.

Gwen winced at his second question, her eyes mirroring her grimace as they too were tight in a 'sorry looking' expression. She got a cheesy grin from Ianto, but his expressed feelings were short lived as Gwen threw him a look which could wilt flowers. Ianto went back to work. He had a small collection of mugs in arm's reach. Ianto Jones was stood in front of his expensive silver coffee machine. He pushed a button which looked like the 'on' switch of a kettle. It turned red and a rattling emerged from the coffee machine. It quickly ended and Ianto beamed a grin in the coffee machine's direction. He gave it a quick polish as a 'thank you' and poured three coffees, a black for him and Jack and a white with one sugar for Gwen in her mug with a big red Welsh dragon on the side. He handed Gwen her coffee. She smiled her thank you and blew the steam which was radiating out of the hot liquid in the mug she was holding. Ianto took Jack's coffee up to him as handed him the mug to him, Jack playfully slapped his ass and also blew a curl of steam above his coffee.

"No! God no! Anything but that!" she whined. Her welsh accent amplified in her spoken vowels.

"Well, it can't be helped, Gwynne" Jack teased, he yelled over to her from where he was stood.

"But I'm so bored!" Gwen whined again and melodramatically pretended to cry. "...and don't call me Gwynne, it annoys me." She threw her hands in the air. Her diamond ring glints in the dull light.

"Well, what do you want me to call you? Mrs Williams? Not – so - Newbie? Little Miss Boredom? Well?" He continued to tease her.

Gwen walked up to him at his office door. "How about Gwen? One syllable?" _Oh bloody hell!_ She thought soon as she said it. She'd said the exact same thing to Owen on her 1st day. Poor Owen, poor Tosh, she'd never forget them. But it hurts like hell to think of them.

It felt like hell right now. Her day just could not get any worse. She had begun the day by reading a note pinned to her fridge. Rhys had to get to work early, there was an import of furniture and they needed 'big badass trucks' – Rhys's words, to transport the furniture quickly and safely, as they were made out of 300 year old Oak or something like that... So he'd left, didn't even wake her up or a kiss goodbye, just a note on the fridge with just one singular kiss at the end. Then she went to work, it had rained. Heavily, luckily she'd been in her car so the rain hadn't messed up her hair. But once she was at work, there was no work to be done, a sad and disappointing beginning to a pointless day.

Jack looked into her big brown chocolate eyes. They ever intrigued and mystified her. How he could never truly read her expressions at her eyes held mystery and any emotions and feelings she held. But right now. Right now he could read her like a book. Her eyes were shifting from his to the floor and back again.

"Hey, Gwen? You alright, you okay?" He looked deep into her eyes. "Your thinking of _them_, aren't you?" She knew what he meant. _Them, _Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper, their dead colleagues and friends. Who were killed in action, which had their file stamped with the same thing every file of all the old team members is stamped with 'deceased.'

He pushed a thick long lock of black hair behind her ear as he rested his palm on her cheek, hooking his fingers behind her ear. Gwen relaxed into the feeling. His soft, smooth skin which was oddly fairly hard to the touch was soothing. She sighed, in love with the moment.

"Mmm, that's nice." Gwen mumbled. Her voice was low and fairly gruff with a touch of sweetness. She rubbed her cheek against his hand, titling a little into his touch. Gwen opened her eyes. She looked up at him. "I am now. I've had a shit day, Jack. My life recently has been shitty altogether." Gwen tutted, she stood upright, taking her cheek away from his hand.

He looked at her reassuringly. "Pasty or sausage rolls?" He asked sharply.

"Ummm, sausage rolls." Gwen answered. "But what's that got to do with anything?" she asked. Her nose wrinkled slightly in confusion.

"Good choice" He answered. "Because, Gwen Cooper, I'm taking you out for lunch. Well not lunch, a bite to eat. You know, just a snack..." He trailed off as he dashed into his office grabbing his coat and quickly shrugging it on his shoulders, grabbing her hand on his way to the cog door, jerking her along with him with a wave at Ianto.

Gwen added – "See you later, Ianto. Lob the coffee in the microwave, will you? I'll have it later."

Ianto looked mortified.

Pigeons cooed nonplussed in a small area of Roal Dahl Plass as Jack surveyed the Plass. His eyes mapping out each and every man, woman and child and where they were going. He had his hand entwined with Gwen's, their fingers laced. He pulled her through the crowds until his desired location met his eyes.

He bounded towards it with the enthusiasm of a child in a toy store, dragging Gwen in his wake. They reached the door of Greggs the bakers, or more commonly known as 'Greggs'. Even though Gwen was outside she could smell the hot pastries, sausage rolls, pasties and the like, it was overpowering with a hint of sugar. Most certainly from the sweet delights they had on offer. Jack pulled her to the large window which displayed a selection.

Jack pressed his palm to the large window, his attention was solely on what to buy, or it seemed that way.

Gwen observed him thinking. His long greatcoat bellowed in the wind, behind him like a cape. She wondered if he thought about his days in the military and if he missed them. Missed his old life, in the army or with The Doctor... she had every right to wonder. She trusted him with her life, him and only him. Rhys? Course she loved him but what she had with Jack... it was sacred, unbreakable, she respected him, and it was trust and an odd type of love. Most probably Student/teacher relationship, but in any relationship, it had tension. Tension was exactly what she'd felt on her second day working for Torchwood. Down in the damp shooting range, alone with him, firing round after round, gradually getting better whilst working off steam and gaining his respect. It's not like his way of _training _had anything to do with how she felt. When he pulled her tightly against him, she still remembers how she felt; overwhelmed and oddly excited, but it was just his effect on any other woman who caught his eye and that bloody gorgeous grin. Remembers how he smelt; those 51st century hormones, the best aftershave she'd ever smelt, musky and just down right sexy that'd charm any women into his heart... and most probably his bed... His hair was immaculate, how did he do that? She knew he lived in the hub... somewhere so he's have a place to get dressed but she never saw any hair care products lying about in the hub. Those perfect sapphire crystal blue eyes which matched his whole demeanour. Perfect. Perfection.

"See anything you fancy?" He asked her. Those same perfect eyes where on her, looking into her own. "Unfortunately I'm not on the menu." Jack added with that signature grin of his.

"I've already decided." She stated throwing him an 'I'm not playing' glare.

He nodded in her direction with a lopsided smile. He went into the shop, probably to buy whatever he wanted.

She pressed her back to the glass. It was cold even through her thick leather jacket and red t-shirt. Unforgivably her t-shirt had exposed her lower back to the glass. It froze her slightly and she welcomed it. Wanting to feel something, anything, she'd not felt anything in a long time. Just wanted to be touched, kissed, made-love to, loved.

Jack emerged with two sausage rolls; one wrapped in a paper bag the other also in a paper bag but half in his hand, half stuffed in his mouth.

"Hey, Jack, what kept... bloody hell!" She put a hand to her face to hide the fact she was laughing. She'd failed.

"You have no reason to be laughing, you know as much I like meat in my mouth." Jack grinned an over-cheesy grin at her. Gwen just rolled her eyes and she put a stop to her laughs.

Jack held up the other paper bag with the Greggs logo branded on the side. She took the hint it was for her.

"I didn't want one." She frowned, her real emotions hidden.

"You said you'd decided." Jack also frowned from confusion.

"That, I did." Without warning she'd pushed him into the wall beside the door of Greggs. His back flat against the harsh brick, her hands on his shoulders, she was strong but he could easily throw her off. But he didn't want to throw her off. She was flat against him, the closeness was noticeable and it was plain sight what she was going to do next. In any situation which may've taken place like this he would be looking down the victim's eyes but she, Gwen was nearly same height to him in addition to her wearing those seductive high heeled boots.

"I'd decided what I fancy." She whispered to him, her lips millimetres from his own. Gwen pressed her lips to his. Immediately she'd remembered what it's like to be touched, kissed. It felt like it should've happened. It felt right. Gwen ran her knuckles down his cheek when pressed her hand to it, fearing he'd pull away and question what they were doing. To her surprise he'd moved his arm around her in a half hug around her waist, pulling her closer. She naturally obliged, running her hand down from his face feeling his skin smooth, with no flaw, then over his chest. Clutching a lapel on his coat, holding on for dear life. The sensation he was causing, _bloody hell_, she swore her legs were weak, she felt numb. Felt as if she was made of ice and he was melting her.

Jack ran his hand through her thick black hair, pressing his thumb to her cheek then cupping her face in his hand. At the same time slipping his tongue past her lips, past her teeth and into her mouth, not getting approval from her, the feeling sending ripples of tingling through her skin, a feeling enough to want to take him to bed, a feeling enough to shock her to stop.

Gwen pulled away. Her lips felt numb rendering her unable to speak for a few moments.

"Jack... Oh god, I'm so sorry... that shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry I did It." she spoke or actually rambled out all in one breath.

"No, Gwen. It's I who should be sorry. I'm sorry, I took advantage." He answered responsibly, then irresponsibly putting his forehead to hers. It was an action that was noticed by Gwen. She looked up at him, those mesmerising chocolate brown eyes hooked into his. It was his turn to feel her skin, he pressed his large hand to her thousand freckled face, resting it on her cheek, his fingertips in her hair, replaying their previous scene earlier as he touched her. Until she covered his hand with her own.

"I've always wanted to know what it felt like..." She smiled embarrassed.

He squinted at her a little.

"...kissing you." Her smile became a broad smile. "Without you being dead or anything..." she mumbled.

"Oh... Well at least now you know." He curiously smiled back.

He lowered his head to meet her lips once again. But first he ran both hands up her waist, feeling the smooth leather of her leather jacket; he reached her shoulders, now running his fingers the length of her arms closing his hands around her wrists. Jack then somehow gently pinned her to the wall he was just pressed against. Nothing else touching just his fingers on the exposed flesh her jacket didn't cover. Her lips were close, _but they could be so damn closer. _Jack thought at he looked at her thin womanly lips. They were slightly swollen from they're rough attack earlier. She was beautiful to him. Her marble skin peppered with freckles and jet black hair, she was so damn gorgeous, gorgeous and kissable. He moved closer to her, closing his eyes, she did the same. He could hear her breathing; fast, erratic, all the things he'd expect in their first kiss apart from the fact their first kiss would be something of a mistake. Initiated by her more importantly!

They're lips never met.

They'd heard a loud smash behind them.

It ripped through the silence then it happened a second time then a third.

Jack finally looked around to see what mayhem was happening in Cardiff this time. Letting go of Gwen's wrists he observed something he'd never thought he'd see; the pigeons that were once happily cooing around the water tower were now flying head first into... well into anything. Grey pigeons where flying into building and killing themselves by doing so., pigeon carcasses fell from the sky and were splattering on to the side walk, roads and the people that were milling around the Plass. They soon took the hint and ran off. _Oh happy day!_ This'll be probably being another alien attack or something similar, that they'd have to end. Jack and Gwen sought shelter in Greggs. The glass window already having pigeon shaped cracks which were splintering into each other before their eyes.

"You do know we have to get to the Hub and see what's causing this." Jack told Gwen professionally.

"Yeah. We need to tell Ianto what we observed. Find any recent inconsistencies with birds and breeding patterns in birds, but first check if the Rift's flared up recently right?" Gwen reeled off, clearly in save-the-world mode.

"Right." Jack answered clearly proud of her not-so-newbie. "But one last thing before we go..." he started. Jack kissed her square on the lips. Not as rough as their first, this was sweet more like a parting gesture. As they kissed the pigeons carried on dancing their Swan Song... more like pigeon song... in the air, circling each other, squawking loudly, passing and crashing into buildings and street lights and the CCTV which was pointed directly at Greggs the bakers.

**The end. Ugh... I'm a little unhappy with the ending, which is something of a cliff-hanger, but I wanted to get it outta the way 7 add a second chapter to my monster CSI fic which I adore. Hope you like, fellow Torchies/Woodies. Looking forward to July right? Please R&R reviews make me happy. Thanks for reading. XxxxxDCIPHOENIXxxxxx**


End file.
